


The Melancholy of Bokuaka

by Cup of Suga (CheetahLeopard2)



Series: Melancholy is an art form [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Hybrid AU, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/Cup%20of%20Suga
Summary: Just... I thought I'd write a big thing but I can't connect these XD (Feel free to use them as prompts if you want





	1. Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frenchibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/gifts), [plantboycharms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboycharms/gifts).



> I'm doing commissions! https://www.google.com/url?q=https%3A%2F%2Favien-writes.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157046415329%2Fcommissions&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNFOYpx_Hy5S720CoVXTzh3HdH5oLg
> 
> Also happy valentines Casey, Frenchi, and Kat!! Have a good one thanks for being my friends I (platonic-ly) love you all!!

What if Keiji told you that everything will be perfect? One day you’ll look into the pastels of a fading sun and there will be no conflict? That everyone in the world is safe and equal? That everyone gets their one wish?

He’d be lying.

But that’s how he feels with Koutarou.


	2. Mate; Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mate. Love. Friend. Equal. Koutarou.

Like hell they could do this! They’d already taken him here, to be locked in this cage in a sterile-smelling room. 

Like hell they could just rip Koutarou from his happy oblivious existence! 

Like hell they could do this to the one he’d protect with his life! Anger, white hot thrumming rage pours out his soul as he shifts.  _ Mate mate don’t take my mate. _

The resulting explosion blows out the windows, the cages, and the nurses dragging the powerful horned owl out of the room.

Keiji wants to kill them, to show them how having your heart ripped to shreds from the inside feels. 

But his first priority is Koutarou.

Perfect, stunned Koutarou sprawled out on the floor, usually pristine mottled-brown wings in a disarray bound behind him.

“Wow, ‘kaashi, remind me to never make you mad.” The crack midway through Koutarou’s attempt to lighten the situation brings Keiji to his knees beside him, wings fluttering despondently behind him. The world fades as the owls embrace, and Keiji. Always-aware Keiji, doesn’t notice nor care because here, in his arms, is his lovely Koutarou, the one he lives for, the one he has killed for, the one his world spins for.  _ Mate. Love. Friend. Equal. Koutarou. _


	3. For life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't mind

Owls mate for life. Keiji is sure he’s heard or read that somewhere. But this seems… older than that.

Something he’s always known. A truth humming through his veins and pulsing at the core of his soul.

Curled up with Koutarou, he finds that the idea doesn’t perhaps terrify him as much as it should.


	4. Simulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to make up whatever you think happened!

When Keiji blinks to awareness, he first takes in the blue walls, then Koutarou’s face as he comes into focus above him.

“Keiji Akaashi?” comes a voice from his right.

“Yes?” Keiji answers as he sits up, noting the absence of the weight of wings upon his back.

“Congratulations, your simulation was a success. You should have the tape tomorrow and next week it shall be on television. And the month after you can have the hybrid serum returned to your blood.”

“Thank you Hokami-san,” that’s right. The simulation. The world his mind made a trapped him in.

And once the tape is aired... Koutarou will have a fit, probably. Even if Keiji manages to confess everything by then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to commission me to continue one of these or your own prompt!


	5. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should Keiji be asked his reason for living? Bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to interpret what happened!

Should Keiji be asked why he wakes up in the morning, he would answer Bokuto.

Should Keiji be asked more superficial things, like why he’s up two grades in math? Bokuto.

The brightest thing in his life? Bokuto.

The nicest? Bokuto.

The cutest? Bokuto.

The loudest? Bokuto.

Should Keiji be asked why he jumped off that bridge?

Because wherever his love Koutarou goes, he follows.


	6. Stars Aren't Effected by Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou keeps resurrecting until Keiji saves him Keiji is immortal

Sometimes Keiji wonders. What mark did he leave on the world? What time did he change? He knows, that in the long run nothing he did mattered. Not even as far as the butterfly effect goes.

Nothing he does changes anything but the number of graves in a nice lawn somewhere, not in the grand scheme of the universe.

But, then. He found a universe. A universe for him. A universe that looked at him like the stars were held in his eyes. 

And then, like a wisp of smoke, his universe is gone. Wiped out of existence by  _ her _ . The one standing in front of him, wrenching the knife out of his corpse. Because all the stars in the world, though they make a universe brighter, can’t save it.

_ She  _ wants him for information. Information that  _ she  _ will never have. Stars, no matter how numerous, no matter how strong, can’t exist without a universe.

Sometimes it’s the stars fault. The star implodes under the pressure of existing. It drags the universe down with it.

Keiji refuses to let that happen, and he looks once more to the waves crashing beneath him, the salt stinging his eyes. And lets it take him. And the silence envelopes him because no matter how hard he tries he can’t die.


	7. Touch

"Hey hey hEY AGASHHHFFFAASSSHIIIII!" 

Well, that's a sound Keiji thought he'd never get tired of. Except for the fact that it's 2 in the morning. And this was probably just a sick prank of some kind.

 "What?" Keiji asked, just. Tired.

 He lifts his head from the pillow to behold, in his full owl-headed glory, Koutarou Bokuto.

Two lovers, reunited once more.

 Both ignored the fact that one has to be dead to touch spirits.


	8. Of Death and Destined Paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just got back from the hospital on Monday (I'm suicidal whoo~) and so this is sort of a welcome back thing? I honestly wrote this as a connection piece for stuff(sorry Mrs S) and I liked the flow of it. I hope it's okay! Please please comment. It gives me life!

They say death is a blessing.

That you can escape from all your worries. All your problems.

Death for many is an escape.

For others it is a curse.

For some whom it does not directly come it is a trap.

A trap of being alone without the people you care about or who care about you.

Death is as fickle as love. It comes and goes, it brushes by people as though to say, “Appreciate your life for it is fragile.”

For others it brings them to the brink of the void and turns them around perhaps with a slight laugh and a, “Not quite yet sweetheart.”

For those he brings to the brink and turns around with a scowl. A “You have seen me and your life will be forever changed because of it.”

Some Death hunts like a shadow, others he bumbles into.

Some have had a destined path all along.

For those they may have had things they had to do. Invent a medicine. Discover a new way to live. 

For others life may have just been too short.

And there are ones who live ordinary lives, special in their own ways but never wavering from their direct path of mundane-ness.

On the other side of death’s void? Well, no one knows now do they?

The dead hardly ever come back. After all, Death, as all do, has his secrets.

Many imagine it’s less painful. Less hard. Less anxiety-wrought.

Is it though? 

No one knows.

‘Cept for death.

Keiji certainly doesn’t.

But he has been affected by death. Seen the one who wished it fade in his arms.

So now he seeks it himself, with a final word shakily breathed into the world, perhaps to be forgotten. 

“Koutarou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment thoughts, ideas, maybe even a prompt if you ask nicely ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked them!! Please comment!! (no comment to small!! Yes I stole that line XD)


End file.
